Titan
As Class Eight Primordial Elemental Spirits Titans are ancient beings who embody the primal forces of nature and creation, going back to their original creator, a being known as Chaos. History The Titans are the children and progeny of the ancient primeval sky-god Ouranos and his wife Gaea the primeval earth-goddess. Ouranus was very proud of the Titans for their physical perfection, but Gaea had other children known as the Cyclopes, who had one eye in the center of their heads, and the many-armed Hekatonkheires. Ouranus hated his other children and exiled them into the other-dimensional world of Tartarus. Gaea greatly grieved for her children and called upon one of her sons to depose Ouranus and free their siblings from the underworld. None of her sons would raise a weapon against Ouranus except for Cronus, the youngest of the Titans, who used a sickle to castrate Ouranus and dismember his corpse. The dying Ouranus prophesized that Cronus would be overthrown by one of his own sons. Cronus seized Olympus and ruled over Ancient Greece, but he neglected to free the Cyclopes or the Hekatonkheires. His wife, Rhea, was guided by Gaea to conceal the birth of her son, Zeus. Upon adulthood, Zeus freed the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires as allies to conquer Olympus. Zeus was supported by a few of the Titans and by his freed siblings, supposedly swallowed by Cronus in order to prevent the prophecy of Ouranus. The Titans were defeated and imprisoned in Tartarus watched over by the god Hades, who reserved part of the underworld as a realm of the dead. Power Back before it all began, before there were either men or gods, there was a truly ancient race call the Archons…beings of primordial Fire, the raw elemental essence of nature personified in a star- spanning tribe of cosmic superbeings. The Titans are incredibly ancient descendants of the original Archons, but they mixed their blood with mortal men to create a hybrid race that was half-mortal, half- immortal. Somehow this quality that makes one divine has been passed down like a recessive trait over the countless generations of Mortal and Immortal interaction, diluting its strength and purity over time so that the trait has been lost to most of humanity…but occasionally it resurfaces in the form of a prodigy, a gifted child who shows traces of the divine in his overall makeup. Children born of Gods and Mortals don’t all wind up inheriting the divine gene. Only the mating of two Gods or Titans is supposed to yield that strong an inheritance. The Gods are all born divine gift, but it can be made to grow stronger by training or by acting in a way that is consistent with their own true nature. Understand, they all tap into the same vast pool of divine power…they all draw from a common well of inexhaustible spiritual energy, but as a consequence of this, no one God is truly all-powerful. They divide the power up among them with the greatest amount of the power going to those of them who are the most true to our own individual niche in the hierarchy. The Titans evolved a closer kinship with their divine link to the primordial power. They lived for thousands of years and grew both ancient and wise in the use of their powers, and it affected them on a physical level, causing some to grow to gigantic proportions while others compacted their frames and could pass as normal humans…at least on the surface. The race of the Giants is descended from their stock, giants being more elemental and mortal than Titans, yet still possessed of the divinity that makes them larger than human. Beyond a certain point a Titan becomes so fixed in his niche of the power that he takes on the aspect of the literal embodiment of that element of nature, and when they became truly ancient and monstrous beings of indescribable power they went beyond the boundaries of what even we Gods consider a state of normalcy. A few were driven mad by their powers, others took on monstrous shapes that befitted their nature, some even going well beyond what we could even hope to define as human. By the time Zeus and the other New Gods came around the world was pretty much their oyster, and ordinary mortals lived in thrall to the rule of Chronos and the great Twelve who dominated their pantheon. Everything was micromanaged, the world was pretty much held in stasis with very little progress beyond the technology of long-ago Atlantis. Category:Terminology